Drabbles, Drables, and More Drabbles!
by xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx
Summary: Drabbles here, Drabbles there, Drabbles, Drabbles everywhere! No main character, no certain orders. Just clippets of ideas from all over starting back at the very beginning with the Three Brothers and going to the Next Generations' Children Children. I take requests of any pairing and character. Has a lot of drabbles focusing on vague secrets of characters.
1. James Sirius Potter: A Destiny Set Out

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just fanfiction.**

* * *

_16 June 2004_

The door to the restricted section of St. Mungos swung open, and a raven-haired man with a Popsicle grin and ecstasy in his emerald eyes appeared to be greeted by a waiting room full of family. Before he could manage to speak a work, a rather plump woman engulfed him into a hug, enthusiastically rambling, "Oho, she's had it already hasn't she? A boy or girl? Are they both healthy? When can I see my newest grandchild?"

Normally, he would've been overwhelmed by the constant questions, but he could only smile and chuckle at how a small newborn could have everyone wrapped around its finger before they had even met it. Returning the hug for a minute, he eventually broke free, gazed over the lot, lingering on his bestmates- Ron and Hermione-, and locked eyes with the curious grandmother.

"At seven thirty-two this evening, Ginny gave birth. The baby, who is six pounds and three ounces, is a small, but very healthy boy and Ginny is tired, but just fine." He paused for a moment, for acknowledging the unasked question that glistened in everyone's eyes: "We have a name picked out, but to keep it out of the public's eyes for as long as we can, Ginny and I have decided to wait and tell you guys till- in turns- you guys go back to the room to see them. In there, it's a closed area, so it being leaked out is less likely than in an open waiting room."

"Don't blame you there mate, I wouldn't want those uncover writers leaking out my kid's name, that is if I ever give into Hermione's persisting that-" mumbled Ron, as his smile faltered to a half-smile and his face went crimson.

Glancing over at the redhead man she was married to, Hermione sighed, "Just shut up, Ronald and focus on Harry and Ginny right now. Alright?" as George snickered, "Aha, ickle, Uncle Ronniekins is expanding his word choice, isn't he Freddie?" to his son, who was sitting on his lap and giggling. It wasn't the same as his late twin, but it was someone to share the jokes with, though it'd never be the same.

"Don't call me Ronald, and oi, shut it George," Ron snapped quickly, before slouching farther down in his chair.

"I'll call you want I want and stop acting like more of a baby than normal," Hermione insisted, as she sent him a forceful glare.

After a second, she turned back to Harry and wondered, "So, who gets to see the baby first?"

Amused by the familiar bickering, he replied genuinely, "Well, we are allowed four back at a time, so of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you two are coming back first, and you and Ron, Hermione."

Despite years of telling Harry that he could call them Dad and Mum, he rested with the formal way, not really wanting to give away those meaningful words to them. Not that he didn't think they deserved it, he had called them it once and immediately felt as though he was replacing his own late parents, something he would never do. So, he stuck with the safe Mr. and Mrs.

At the sound of her name, Molly had never moved faster, as she burst through the doors with Arthur at her heels, saying something like, "She gets more worked up with each new one," before disappearing down the hall.

The Golden Trio followed not far behind.

"I've always wanted it to be you…"

"Do you not listen to what I say? I'm telling you this is not a wise idea," Hermione mumbled quietly, as she looked at Ron with concern.

"Blimey, I know what I'm doing," he told her, before turning back to Harry and turning an even darker shade of red than in the waiting room:

"You know, who knocked Ginny up- I mean, married her too like ended up with her… yeah… you…"

"Er… thanks?" He arched his eyebrow over at the redhead, trying to figure out exactly what he was going on about.

"No, I'm not done yet. It's just, I knew that you'd take care of her and the kid, and well, I'm sorry for punching you when she announced you two were expecting. I just- I lost control… I'm sorry…"

Ron looked at the pictures on the wall as they walked, ignoring Hermione's rolls of her eyes and Harry's looks.

Harry nodded, "Well, thanks for letting me know and I already knew you didn't actually meant to give me a black eye and that it was just an instinct."

There was a drawn out silence, before he stopped and added, "This is Ginny's room," and opening the door to reveal Molly and Arthur huddle around the hospital bed that Ginny laid in, holding a wide-eyed baby, who was wrapped completely in a blue blanket, with brown eyes and puffs of black hair, in her arms. He didn't hesitate to rush over to the bed and kiss the top of his child's head, as he muttered, "Hey there, little fellow."

"No hello to me, I see how it is, Potter," muttered Ginny, as she leaned back in the bed and adjusted the position she held the baby.

Blushing slightly at his mistake, he pecked her on the lips, despite Ron's groans of disgust, and wondered, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just incredibly tired," she spoke, as she yawned some, before gazing back down at their miracle.

"How was the delivery?" curiously questioned Hermione, who was now the only one in the family who hadn't experienced it.

Ginny did something between a chuckle and groan, before stating, "Don't get me started on it, I'm just happy he's finally here, which reminds me that you lot probably want to know his name."

They all answered excitedly, but none were louder than Molly, which didn't really surprise anyone in the room.

Ginny playfully peered at Harry and nodded. It was barely a second afterwards before Harry, wearing a broad smile and admiration twinkling in his eyes as he looked from his beautiful wife, to his son, to his family, exclaimed, "James Sirius Potter."

There was a hushed silence, before Molly squealed and begged to hold the first Potter child. Laughing, her daughter gleefully handed over her sixth- practically seventh- grandchild, who she immediately started cooing at and cuddling. Arthur stood over Molly shoulder, gazing down and making silly faces at the boy.

"It's such a wonderful, powerful name. It's perfect for him," mumbled Molly, as she delicately kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks," both young parents said in unison, before turning over to the other two, as one was laughing hysterically and the other slapping his arm and telling him to grow up.

"Why are you even more of an idiot today?" Ginny shook her head at her brother, who was now trying to gain his breath again.

"You actually named them after them? Just think, you guys have doomed yourselves! He'll be the prankster, rule-breaker, proudest Gryffindor- not to mention Quidditch player- in a century! Or perhaps ever! Oh, I'm gonna look forward to the outcome of this!" exclaimed Ron, who clasped the shoulder of a pondering Harry.

"He's been a good baby so far," protested Ginny, folding her arms across her chest.

"And he's what? Been out of you for like an hour?" stated Ron, not backing down.

"I hate to say this darling, but he has a point," Arthur added.

"You two could have more on your plate than you registered for," Molly chuckled, as she hugged James closer.

"What do you think, Hermione," the redheaded witch, turned to the brightest witch of their age for answers, like most did.

Debating for a moment, the brown haired witch shrugged, "I'm not positive, Gin, but I mean, isn't giving a child a name like that almost fate?"

And as though it was cued, the tiny baby already managed to tangle its hand in his mother's hair, which had slipped out of her ponytail. And after untangling everything, Ginny gave into the thought and read her husband's mind:

"And I wouldn't care if he was, because they were both great men that the world truly misses. Everyone needs some excitement, right?" She said the last part to the bundle in her arms.

And from that day forward, the most common phrase spoken to the first of the Potter child was "You're just like your namesakes," which he always took with somber pride, because after all, it was what everyone excepted of him. From birth, he was meant to be James Potter and Sirius Black- a replica of them- combined into one person, if only that was who he was actually turning out to be…

* * *

**Author's Note: These may turn into potential stories, I don't know yet. This was originally a prologue to a story, but I wasn't ever going to continue it, so I'm changing this into a bunch of drabbles about everyone. Yeah. (:**

**–xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx (formerly randomgirloutthere110)**


	2. Why?

**Author's Note: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_15 January 2008_

"Mummy, what you doing?" asked a curious James, with his head tilted to the side and Albus on his heel copying him.

"I'm doing laundry, love," smiled Ginny, as she finished folding the shirt in her hands.

It didn't take a genius to know what her son was going to say next. Recently, her oldest son seemed to want to know everything that there was to know, meaning constant questions, some even Harry and herself couldn't come up with an answer for. Of course, they managed to think up the best possible answer, but after the fifty-seventh "why" a person was bound to give up.

She counted to three in her head, and sure enough, James spoke up.

"Why?"

His round, brown eyes stared at her as though they were trying to comprehend all that they were witnessing. They carefully watched as Ginny picked up a pair of pants, folded them, then placed them on their designated pile, all the while as Albus stood barely a foot behind his brother- apparently bored- trying to fathom what the older one was so fascinated with.

"So I can put them in the drawers." Said Ginny, almost automatically, as she glanced at two of her three children.

"Why?"

"So they aren't all over the floor."

"Why?"

"Because Mummy doesn't like dirty rooms."

"Why?"

"Jamie, that's enough question for right now, alright love?" Ginny sighed, as she placed the folded clothes into a basket to carry into the boys' rooms.

As she picked it up, and began leaving the room, sure enough James was following her and Albus was right behind him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired, sweetie, and I'm trying to finish up some chores."

"Why?"

"Because-"

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Harry called out from the kitchen:

"I'm home from work."

Albus immediately began giggling, and shouted back:

"Why?"

Ginny groaned.

Not him too.

Worst of all, she swore she saw a glint of amusement in James' eyes, as Albus and him ran to greet Harry, with a load of "whys" no doubt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! One day early! (:**

Oho, and reviews make me happy. (: 

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	3. Theodore Remus Lupin 'Teddy'

_July 2021_

Brown eyes that resembled scarcely creamed coffee stared at him and that angel-like face had a hard, blazing semblance. She whispered his name in the pure silence slicing through his armor and strangling his barely beating heart. It was as though she was placing a trance on him and disabling him from controlling himself. He couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't move. He was frozen in place, watching her in awe. He was her robot, but how did he allow it to come to this?

Before the previous summer, he had everything figured out. He would propose to Victore that following June, help her plan the ceremony within the next year, then live the rest of his life with his beautiful wife. So why did he find himself shoving the ring deeper into his coat pocket every time he saw her? Why did none of his plans go the way he planned? That's right, because the night of June seventh occurred.

Now, he stood completely captivated by the girl in front of him unsure of what to do. He tried to find the voice to tell her no, but the way she gazed up at him made his mind fall blank. And for that moment in time, Victoire was no one, morals meant nothing, but lust was the fire dragging him down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**I had these drabbles from a roleplay group I created, and there's one for each next-gen character, so I'm gonna upload them all, I thought it'd be a good way to get some more chapters and I'm proud of most of these. And yes, they are vague, but that's where the game starts because these next chapters are each of the next-gen characters' secrets, so can you guess and figure out what each of them are? Review what you think. First ten who get it, I'll read any three stories of yours you wish, and will review on every chapter, mostly because I feel I should. Each chapter, five new people win. **

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	4. Victoire Weasley

_July 2021_

She couldn't escape from the thoughts or the disapproval. Nothing she did was ever enough and it was wearing her down. Perfection was the hardest thing to chase; it was faster than a Snitch. When she felt that she had it in the palm of her hands, society changed their minds and perfection slipped between her fingers. It was a hopeless battle that she refused to loose because she was raised to believe that if someone fought hard enough for the right cause, then he or she never truly loose.

There she was again, curled up on her bed gazing at the ceiling above and visualizing the numbers dancing across her mind. They were in no particular order, for mathematics was the only unpredictable, yet completely predictable thing. Victoire wasn't positive what that meant, but she did know that numbers always brought commotion and she despised that. By the end of the night, she'd fall asleep with an excruciating headache and petrified of the numbers.

Sometimes, she wished that they'd go away and never return. But they _always _did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game. **

**Same thing from the previous author's note. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	5. Molly Weasley II

_July 2021_

No matter where she went, she knew that he was watching her judging her until she was sculpted into the perfect human being in his eyes. Since she was born, her life was sketched out for her in black and white and there was nothing she could do to escape. Sure, she could run until she could no longer stand, but she knew he would find her again and bring the misery back. Worst of all, it had a tight grip and when she thought she was at her breaking point, it brought her down even farther. She was living in pure lunacy and everyday it got worse everyday she lost more hope.

"Prat."

That name made her cringe, but it was almost safe to say that it was now one of her nicknames. Everyone in her year and younger called her that, including her family. They had no idea how much it hurt, but being herself, she shoved past their jokes and continued on trying to find herself. Where was she anyway?

She was a caged bird yearning to soar across the sky, but knowing that her hidden talents would never have the chance to shine. She was an empty shell a robot for him to sculpt into a magnificent masterpiece that everyone learned to believe was her. But was it? Did people not see the agony buried deep inside her weary heart? Did they not see what she wanted? Of course not, because she was a professional at playing her part.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game. **

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	6. Dominique Weasley

_July 2021_

The crisp, autumn air caressing the world with the shimmering moon floating in the massive sky was what Dominique always looked forward too. The feeling of laying her head on the freshly, mowed grass and gazing up at the stars relaxed her and made her feel like she wasn't crazy. Instead, she was perfect. She'd spend the entire night lying on the hillside and thinking. She'd reminisce on that weekend without magic, and how her friends joked about living the muggle way. She had learned so much, yet it only brought upon her more confusion.

A whole year had passed since those insane nights full of partying, Muggles, and laughter but Dominique still couldn't pry _it_ off her mind. It was so simple, yet complicated. She had never done something so innocent but at the same time, something so wrong. It left her pondering why some people shunned the action when it was nothing more than living. Nothing could make her regret _it_ or be ashamed of the spilt seconds afterwards, but why couldn't she tell her family about it? Everytime that she decided to spill her secret, her mind began racing, her heart stopped beating, and she felt as though she was suffocating. Then, she realized that perhaps what happened that weekend was best left as a mere secret her secret and she'd keep it that way till her grave.

At least, that was what she hoped for.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	7. Fred Weasley II

_July 2021_

It was his blue eyes staring blankly back at him, but it felt like a stranger. Who was he? He was his father's replacement for a fallen twin. Lately, that statement became more and more limpid. All the jokes pranks and shared moments made him feel as though he was nothing more than one. Many days, he found himself watching _her _as _he_ pressured her into perfection. He wanted to shove her out of his way and take her place. He wanted to learn about the world without constant jokes. If only his life could have one serious second, he'd be happy.

Instead, he was caged within the decision that was already made up for him. Sure, he could say what he wanted but then he'd be shunned with _them_. Could that be better than what he had? He could actually let his dreams soar in the cerulean sky, instead of locking them away. He could have a desk, stacks of parchment, and an achy hand from writing.

But that wasn't who he was raised to be, and his family wouldn't change into that either. All he could do was hopelessly examine the misfits and wish for something like that, instead of what he had. He wanted his priorities in the spotlight for once, instead of pretending they didn't exist. Why couldn't things just be the way he wished them to be? Because this was life, and he decided he really didn't have a choice in what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**

**P.S. All of these take place mostly in the summer months before school, and then come undone farther along. **


	8. James Sirius Potter II

_July 2021_

Thick, clouds of green smoke seeped out from the gap beneath the pine door as an onion-resembling scent hung heavily in the air. Loud coughs erupted from the other side of the door, as footsteps became more audible. The dim, aged golden doorknob twitched ever so lightly but the door did not budge open; it remained firmly shut. A gasp broke out between coughs as a faint whisper entreated for help but only silence came in return. Three bold knocks on the door turned into a stream of constant banging that jolted the door a bit, but not unlocking it.

"Mum… Dad… someone?" The trapped boy coughed as loud as he could. Someone was bound to hear him and fetch him help, his house was not large enough for his voice to go unheard. He just needed to keep reaching out for help.

Little did he know, but someone did hear him and listened victoriously to the boy's cries for help in the shadows of the room across the hall. A mysterious smirk tugged on the hidden boy's pallid countenance as the muscles in his body relaxed at the though of the passing time. There was no way for his victim to stay conscious for much longer and vengeance would finally live freely. He was finally hurt the suffocating boy like the boy hurt him multiple times before and the boy would never recover from the detriment just like he would never recover. And to hear it happen was going to be a glorious event for the hidden one. So glorious that he was eagerly looking forward to reliving it in his memory.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	9. Louis Weasley

_July 2021_

The fact that it was wrong didn't phase him for he didn't see a pinch of regret in her eyes. It was her who beckoned him to come in for the extra study session and it was her who wore the outfit that was forbidden for someone with her authority to wear. The way her snug, black mid-thigh skirt rode up as she sat on the edge of her desk; the way her cerulean tank top plunged down exposing her lovely cleavage; the way she stared at him with those dazzling crystal eyes; the way she spoke. All of these things proved that she had been expecting the outcome to be this way. And oddly, he didn't mind at all.

So, there he as scooting out of her bed and marauding for his clothes that were scattered along the floor. He could still taste her essence that murdered the innocence on his slightly pinkish lips and in his mind, he captured every blissful moment to relive at a later moment in time. As he dressed back into his school uniform, he watched her slowly roll on to her side beneath the covers. He could see the bruised markings along her smooth skin where he claimed her as his. She wrapped the blanket around her body and whispered in a velvet voice just as he turned to exit.

"Same time tomorrow? And remember, I won't tell if you don't."

He couldn't resist leaving the room without smirking because he was definitely going to be there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	10. Lucy Weasley

_July 2021_

Why? It was the question that haunted her at night. It was the question that brought the pain the wanting back just after she finally chased it away. Biting her lip to cage in her emotions, she watched them out of the corner of her blue eyes. The way they were perfect together made her cringed; it was sickening! The way things turned out was everything she tried so hard to never allow happen and now, she was stuck watching her happily ever after slowly fade away.

Feeling someone grasp her hand, she jumped and turned to face the one that was her's. Faking a smile, she tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear and took a sip of her butterbeer. As he started whispering in her ear, she closed her eyes and focused on them and not the person who she longed to be with.

She failed at focusing. In her mind, his whisper turned into _his _as her fantasy ignited to life. Reality fell apart ever so quickly, and even though she denied it, she adored her hallucination.

Later that night, she would criticize herself for her absurd lust for the boy of her dreams, but she couldn't pry herself away from the hope that one day he would come and confess his love to her. As if that would ever occur, she was acting like a silly, little fan-girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	11. Lysander Scamander

_July 2021_

This was what he was warned about since a young age. It was always on _the Don't Do List_ that his parents and professors told him about. Now, even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't stop. It was now a part of him that he never wanted to give up, for with it he could raise to be the greatest; however, it could easily steal everything away from him.

Sure, his brother was already a lost companion and he wasn't as close to the Weasley and Potter clan anymore, but with the guidance of his new friends, he would surely be happier in the long run, right?

Smoke clouded up the small shack, as glasses clinked and cigars were lit. Grumbles could be heard from everyone in the room and he felt at place among his fifty-two new friends. His life was complete. He had found his soul mate after all this time. Glimpsing to his right, he nodded at Michael, who knowingly smirked. Tonight, _she_ was going to be his, because out of everyone in the room, he was the one who seduced her best.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	12. Lorcan Scamander

_July 2021_

Something about watching it as it attacked and destroyed made him swell with glee. The anger that boiled within him disappeared and he stood in the wake of destruction. He loved it. Perhaps, next time his brother would think twice before choosing them over him. He had the power to hurt and cause pain, and sadly he wasn't ashamed to do it.

He watched as the towers of imagination come crumbling down as though they were the sandcastles that he used to knock down at the beach. The crackles and pops made him smile, and he wished that someone could be there to witness the beauty as well. But he knew too well that no one could ever know about this, for who knew what would happen. So, he chose to do in the darkness and in silence. And in the morning, he'd pretend that he was just was shocked as the rest of the school, even though he wasn't.

Smirking, he wrapped up his routine. He pulled out the piece of paper with _his_ name on it, kissed it, and tossed it. His blue eyes lighting up, he whispered, "How's this for being the weaker one?"

Then, he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


	13. Roxanne Weasley

_July 2021_

She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the two of them together. There was so much that _she_ didn't know that it was almost comical to watch _her_ confess her love to _him_. One day, she would tell the world about the secret, but until then, she would have fun doing it behind closed doors. She was in no rush at all.

Lying on her bed, she threw darts at the devil's picture that was taped to the back of her door. One day, _she_ will be gone and everything she wanted would fall into place. In her mind, it was about time that something didn't go _her_ way.

Occasionally, she would ponder whether she was doing it because she wanted to or if it was out of hate. Usually, the answer came up as hate and guilt would engulf her body, because who was she to demolish someone else's happily ever after, specially if she truly loved one of them? She was no one.

However, she had no plan on being defeating. She would win this unknown battle that was among them. She would be the one who came out smiling with the _prize_; just the thought of it tasted so sweet. She would be victorious, because she wasn't afraid anymore. Nothing could scare her away.

She was in control. The fate was in the palm of her hands, and she liked the felling of the a lot.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let's play a game.**

**Same thing from the author's note from Teddy's chapter. So, review and tell me what your ideas are. (:**

**So, let the games begin!**

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**

**The last five, I have yet to actually write, because I got lazy, and but I will get those out by next Monday. I promise. Hopefully, I'll get one done a day, but who knows. School work comes first. **

**Oh, and for those who like the Golden Trio, I'm gonna start drabbles about them as younger kids, and might even do a secret session with them as well, just let me know what you think. I'll do Marauder Era as well.**

If you have any requests, please let me know. I will write any pairing and any characters. 


End file.
